Tainted Words
by Luz Beilschmidt
Summary: "Those bastards are still pissed that I betrayed them!" Feliciano took a train to visit his brother while Ludwig was asleep, but Romano was hiding something. The train arrived with no passengers and now Romano and Germany must hurry up before the damage is too much. Lots of different topics and a rough road. Gerita with some Spamano


And I'm back! I know I promised this story to come out last october, but senior year of high school was a roller coaster. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. And if my lovely beta is reading this: I hope you are ready to text me once again in order for me to write! This story will also update on AO3.

The large bed engulfed him in the familiar scent they held. Parts of his back burned from the scratch marks he received last night and he was sure he had some other marks all along his body. The only thing he was not completely sure about was the location of his lover.

Germany slowly opened his eyes and winced at the light shining through the window panels. He turned his head to the side to find and empty bed. Confused, he looked toward the bathroom door, but no one was there either. After debating with himself, he left the bed and searched for his pajama pants before heading downstairs.

Just as he expected, Italy was nowhere to be seen. His search was about to frustrate him, but luckily Ludwig noticed a new post it note stuck to the fridge.

"Luddy! I'm so sorry! I just had to visit fratello! I haven't seen him in forever and I know you said I shouldn't, but he must be so lonely! Well he is with Spain, but…."

The note went on and Ludwig had to roll his eyes at how Italy could also go off topic while writing a quick note. He slowly walked towards his office to make a call he knew he had to do, but detested the idea of doing since it would not be friendly. Not to mention, even though it was near noon, for the Italians it was still too early. He dialed the number and waited for the person he had to chat with to answer.

"Why are you calling me from that bastard's house?! Then why at this hour? I swear, if it's something stupid I will go over there and make you regret calling me, Feliciano" Ludwig gave out a sigh which caused Romano to stop talking.

"Romano, Italy left this morning"

The line went silent for a few seconds. This was not what Germany expected, so he began to wonder what could possibly be going on through Romano's head for him to not be cussing.

"I told you not to let him come", Romano's tone was too serious for once.

"I know, but he left on his own while I was asleep"

"That does not matter! Do you have any idea of what could happen?! He is too oblivious to these things and then he is always asleep!"

Ludwig was beginning to get more and more suspicious as the conversation went on. " No, I actually have no idea, you never bothered to tell me why I had to restrain your brother from visiting you. Could you please explain to me why?"

Unfortunately for him, Romano did not wish to reveal that. "It's none of your business; just give me the train details, bastardo!"

And once again, Germany was left wondering how Spain could deal with Romano.

Romano was pacing back and forth around his living room.

After the call, Spain approached him, but immediately left to the kitchen to make some coffee. Antonio prepared the coffee in the way he knew Romano liked and brought two cups into the living room. A few minutes later, the Italian sat next to him.

"Feliciano is coming by train, on his own." Romano knew Spain felt the same way as he did when he saw the Spaniard's shoulders stiffen.

"Lovi, do you want us to call the train station to check up on him? Maybe he is listening to music on his phone so if we call him he'll answer right away"

Romano shook his head in defeat.

"I do not want to call the train station since they only check for underage kids and kidnapped people, and there is terrible phone signal on the road from Germany to here."

Spain gave him an understanding look and put his arm around Romano's shoulder. Romano slowly shifted closer to Antonio and closed his eyes. He knew he probably should have told his brother about the atrocities that were going on in his territory, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. After all, those were the things he was supposed to deal with. He couldn't have his younger brother worrying about such things. Plus, telling Feliciano was telling all the nations, and he, like Japan, liked keeping those types of things on the underground.

Hours later, Romano was walking inside the train station along with Spain. Everything was surprisingly quiet and it only worsened his fears.

"Lovi, I'm going to the ticket office to ask if the train has arrived."

He gave a small nod to Antonio before he headed to the stairs that descended to the waiting area. Surprisingly enough, there was a train there, but no one was getting out. Slowly, he approached the train and noticed it had the same number Germany had told him. No one seemed to be inside the train nor where people around waiting to board it. So he decided make a call.

Romano was getting irritated. No one was around to give him answers and the train the potato muncher had told him his brother came in was dumped and alone in the middle of the train station. Romano was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other line

"Romano? Did Italy finally arrive?"

"You idiot! Of course he has not! Train 097 is dumped and empty." 

Lovino heard a sigh on the other line.

"Did you check inside? Maybe Feliciano wants to surprise you."

Mentally, Lovino slapped himself. He cussed at the German as he stepped into the passenger car and approached the seat his brother had supposedly sat on. There was an envelope there. Germany's questions were ignored and Romano's heart came to a halt.

He knew the envelope held nothing inside. What mattered was the seal on it. Romano kicked the seat and screamed as Ludwig's questions got louder.

"The deal was for them to stay away from Feliciano! Those fucking bastards! I'll kill them all once I find them." Lovino took a deep breath and held his phone tightly.

"Potato muncher, get your ass over here. They took him." Romano rolled his eyes when Germany asked who.

"Who else would! Those bastards are still pissed that I betrayed them!" A shaky sigh was heard over the line and Lovino knew what was next.

"How long does it take for the torture to begin?" Romano's knees gave up and suddenly he was on the floor. He did not want to say it, but "considering it's my fratello they've got, probably immediately."

The line went dead and Romano hated himself. Germany was not stupid, he probably knew everything about the things he had to deal with. Thankfully, he was never a pest about it and no one ever asked so he never mentioned anything. Yet, this time everything was much worst. It was not about money, or violence between themselves, this time they had taken a nation, and it was his brother.

And there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again I want to say this story will have some triggering topics for which I will put warnings in such chapters but please be aware. If you have any questions don't be afraid to message me! Please follow & fave! Also, reviews are lovely and really motivate me to continue!

Until next chapter,  
Luz Beilschmidt out!


End file.
